phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz (alternate reality)
Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a Drusselsteinian mad scientist and emperor of the planet Earth. Though having been hindered from achieving his goal by Perry the Platypus, a disturbance in the balance of time caused by Candace Flynn set off a chain of events leading to his political takeover of the world. Though the people living under his regime were miserable and morally shattered by his strict legal code, his outlook on life remained positive for the reason that he spared himself from the oppressive laws that separated him from the rest of the world. Biography Early life Rise to power On the first day of a summer season in the early 2000s Doofenshmirtz set a maniacal plot of his into motion. He purchased a mammoth supply of tin foil and used it to cover the entire Eastern Seaboard. He was planning to use an extremely high-powered electromagnet (dubbed, the Magnetism Magnifier) to pull at the tin foil with an immense force and reverse the rotation of Earth for a reason that remains unknown. His arch-nemesis, Perry arrived and took action to impede him. Despite his adversary's efforts to prevent him from doing so, he managed to activate the machine and it began doing what is was intended to. However, rather than reverse Earth's rotation, it stripped the tin foil off the Eastern Seaboard and the latter came flying towards Danville in a massive crumpled ball at an extreme speed. For a few minutes they tried frantically in a combined effort to deactivate the Magnetism Magnifier so that the tin foil ball wouldn't hit them, but to no avail. In a final effort to save himself, Perry fired a grappling hook towards a helicopter that was hovering over the building. At the same time, the pilot headed off after being called to investigate the sudden appearance of a roller coaster around the city that was exposed by an older version of Candace who had come from the future. Perry's grappling hook missed. Doofenshmirtz dived out of the way just in time for the part of his building he had just been to be destroyed in the collision with the tin foil ball. Perry wasn't as fortunate. He spent the next several months recovering from his injuries in a full-body cast. That few months had been enough for his nemesis to seize the upper-hand against the O.W.C.A.. The discovery of two local boys Phineas and Ferb engaging in activities of a scale far larger than anyone else their age that was perceived by the public as "dangerous" drove the government into a paranoid state. They eventually made the decision to "childproof" everything in the world. In the hysteria that followed, Heinz Doofenshmirtz revealed himself and was easily able to seize political dominance. Emperor Doofenshmirtz's oppressive reign along with the laws it governed with drove the world into a dystopia. He forced his citizens to live strictly limited lifestyles; including that everyone's name was changed to "Joe" and wearing a labcoat was a requirement. Along with that he had them erect large statues of him over burned-down cities and bow down to them as a sign of woship towards him. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") By the 2020s, Doofenshmirtz had become elderly and fallen to baldness, liverspots, loose skin, and wrinkles. However, he remained healthy and demonstrated this in a Broadway song which he performed in a live broadcast to respond to queries of his outlook on life. In the song, Doofenshmirtz described several benefits of being the emperor and showed his utter disregard to the misery of his citizens. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Personality and traits Throughout his life, Doofenshmirtz's life was filled with turmoil and unfavorable circumstances. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Got Game?", "Crack That Whip", et al) However, when Perry was out of commission, Doofenshmirtz's life began to be filled with grandeur and luck. By the time he became emperor, he declared his life to be perfect, describing his experiences as a "free ride," "all you can eat where he can leave his wallet at home," and a "bowl of cherries." ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Doofenshmirtz serves to be optimistic and enthusiastic, breaking out into song and being detailed smiling in statues, murals, documentaries, and public broadcasts. He considers himself to be above others, referring to others as "underlings" and "proletariat," while considering himself to be "the bourgeoisie." ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Background information ]] *Doofenshmirtz's future as emperor is an alternate reality displayed in the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo." Candace's future self had traveled back in time to get her brothers Phineas and Ferb in trouble with their mother for building a roller coaster. It worked and the helicopter that was supposed to save Doofenshmirtz and Perry in the prime reality did not fly over Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated thus leading to Perry's injury. Meanwhile, the people of the world decided to childproof everything in fear of repeats of the boys' activities. Candace returned to the future to find the dystopia created by this and Doofenshmirtz's victory. She then went back in time and stopped herself from interfering in the first place, leading to Doofenshmirtz's reality to cease to exist. *The song Emperor Doofenshmirtz sings during the public broadcast, ''Charmed Life, was considered to be well done by Phineas and Ferb co-creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Marsh also considers the song to be complete irony, since Doofenshmirtz's life has been nothing but comeuppance.http://www.wired.com/geekdad/2009/09/phineas-and-ferb-interview/ *Emperor Doofenshmirtz's appearance marked the third time an elderly version of Heinz had been featured in the show. The first was in "Lights, Candace, Action!" and the second was also in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," where the prime future Doofenshmirtz was shown. *Like the prime version of the character, Doofenshmirtz is voiced by series co-creator Dan Povenmire. *Oddly enough, the tinfoil ball still destroyed the main building of D.E.I.. One would think this event would be more of a setback to Heinz even if Perry was injured and the O.W.C.A. was too overstretched to send a fast replacement.'' Then again, he was shown to own other buildings, so its possible, he simply switched to one of them, while his main building was being rebuilt, and continued his evil assault.'' Appearances * "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Druelselsteiniens Category:Doofenshmirtz family